The present invention relates to a data processing supporting method, a data processing server, and a program that acquire search string related data from a website and support processing of the acquired search string related data.
Today, a huge amount of data is produced by companies and societies everyday and attempts have been vigorously made to collect and analyze the huge amount of data to obtain new findings and values therefrom. For example, an attempt has been made to support abnormal detection from a huge amount of operation records of devices and to support management decision making based on huge amounts of client information, sales performances, and the like. Recently, environments for using not only privately owned data such as that of companies, but also data owned by public institutions such as governments and municipalities have been under preparation. The public institutions have started to provide portal sites (websites) with which data in their property is made open to the public as open data to be widely used by the public. This approach is expected to lead to creation of new services and economic revitalization from the private sector using the open data. These pieces of data can be used as raw data, and can also be provided with an additional value through processing such as combining with another data, editing, and the like. For example, data related to weather such as temperature and an amount of precipitation, published by a public institution, may be combined with data related to a state of crops, owned by a farmer, to facilitate an attempt to predict an amount of harvested crops, for example.
The data processing requires various types of processing to be performed in accordance with a type of the data used and a content of processing desired by the user. Thus, it is difficult for a user with limited knowledge and skill on data processing to determine the processing to be executed. In view of this situation, a technique is available in which executable processing is defined in advance, so that the user can easily perform the desired processing by reusing or combining such executable processing (Japanese Patent No. 5426938). In Japanese Patent No. 5426938, processing components, defined in advance, are combined to each other to define a flow of processing that is desired by the user to be executed. When the user selects a processing component to be used first, candidates of processing components that can be combined next are proposed. The desired processing is executed with this procedure repeated.